Knuckles the Echidna
}} | } | rowspan="2" }} }} | class="dark_text_1" style="font-size: 3.3em; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight: bold; padding: 4px 2px 2px; width: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | “ | That's what im looking for. In any case, if i... Cant go back, i won't be able to go there. Because i... must protect it. Better to die then not be able to do my job. That's why i don't have the time to linger around this place | class="dark_text_1" style="font-size: 3.3em; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight: bold; padding: 4px 2px 2px; width: 0.5em; vertical-align: bottom;" | „ } | - style="text-align: right;" ~ } } | on }}} }} |} '''Knuckles the Echidna '''is a tough echidna who lives to protect the Master Emerald. He is the rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Knuckles is a skilled treasure hunter, which is why Rouge the Bat is also considered his rival. Knuckles is also the strongest thing alive. He has been seen breaking things with his fist such as rocks, walls, robots and steel. . Personality Knuckles is tough and rowdy. He is a loner, preffering to be alone most of the time. He also never gives up, especially when its about finding the Master Emerald which is his job/duty to protect it. Knuckles, because of his strong beleif that there is good in everyone, is very gullible. This is one of Knuckles' most noticeable traits. He is tricked more than one time on the show. Knuckles is also very talented, which is proven in "Unfair Ball" that he is a great baseball player, and in "Beating Eggman, Part 2", he was brave enough to surf on a flying missile and jump off it. Despite his tough exterior, Knuckles can be quite kind towards innocent people. Psychical Appearence Knuckles is a red echidna with dreadlocks. He wears jamaican shoes with metal plugged on to it (which many people confuse with lego). Knuckles usually keeps a military posture, but sometimes it slumps. Knuckles also wears white gloves with big spikes the top. Knuckles is described to have extremly tough skin, which probably explains his superhuman strength. Abilities Knuckles is physically the strongest characters of the Sonic series. His brute strength is often depicted as equivalent to that of Sonic's speed. His extraordinary physical strength enables him to perform feats such as shattering boulders with his fists. He is also a master of martial arts with a specialty in punching. Like most characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Knuckles is a very fast runner, though not as fast as Sonic or Shadow. He also uses Spindash which are variations on the tendency for echidnas to roll into tight spiny balls for protection. However, Knuckles is one of the few characters that is able to swim and float along the surface of a body of water. Although his jump height is relatively low, he can glide by, according to the Sonic Heroes manual, trapping air under his dreadlocks. Knuckles is also a proficient burrower, able to dig into nearly any wall or floor, and can use the spikes on his eponymous knuckles to grip and climb walls. As the Guardian of the Master Emerald, he is able to access and utilize its powers, allowing him to use some Chaos powers in an incredible manner, and can sense it from a distance, even in pieces. This comes into play as Knuckles's role in the games sometimes involves tracking down the Master Emerald. Additionally, he seems to be able to sense other energies such as those used in Chaos Control. Like several other characters in the Sonic games, Knuckles can make use of the Chaos Emeralds to transform into a Super Form, named "Super Knuckles." In Sonic 3 & Knuckles, he could also use the Super Emeralds to transform into "Hyper Knuckles." The exact powers granted by these transformations vary from game to game, but generally he has the ability of flight and near invulnerability and his normal abilities of speed and power are greatly enhanced. History Knuckles was born and raised on Angel Island. He is the last surviving member of the remainder of the Knuckles Clan, a long-lost tribe of Echidnas, which devoted themselves to protecting the Master Emerald after Pachacamac incurred the wrath of Perfect Chaos who nearly completely wiped them out 4,000 years ago. Despite his peoples' colorful history, Knuckles' own past was a mystery to him; he did not know how he came to be, nor what other reasons he had for existing, and he believed himself to be the last of his kind entirely. The only thing Knuckles knew that for as long as he could remember, he had been living on Angel Island, protecting the Master Emerald. He did not know why he was compelled to fulfilling this task, only that it was his sworn duty and fate to protect the Master Emerald from anyone who wanted to abuse it. As far as Knuckles knew, this was his purpose in life, and he was content with that. For much of his life, Knuckles stayed close to the Master Emerald's shrine, steadfastly protecting the Master Emerald while having little to no contact with the outside world. Over time, Knuckles became friends with all the animals and the nature itself on Angel Island. Trivia *Knuckles uses the third most amount of Engrish in the Japanese version coming right behind Eggman, who uses the second most amount of Engrish, and Sonic himself, who uses Engrish at least once in practically every episode. *Knuckles' mittens are drawn as gloves in episode 24 and his eyes are colored green twice in episode 3 and once in episode 56. *Knuckles is the last friend of Chris to speak with him personally as seen in the last episode. They had their final conversation next to the Master Emerald. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Echidnas